


Pack House

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Derek, House Hunting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek are looking for a home and right now Stiles isn't really sure that they'll ever find one.





	Pack House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I know this is a quick update but this kind just niggled at my brain for like ever and I kinda need to get it out.

Derek and Stiles both agreed that after such a long time away from home it was time to go back to Beacon Hills. With Stiles newly graduated and wanting to work as an at-home police consultant and FBI analyst, they could easily live in their home town and Stiles could still have his dream job.   
Derek, as the Alpha, was expected to be the breadwinner, but with his choice of book-editing, and Stiles’ high income ‘hobbies’ they shared the expenses pretty evenly.   
When they told their parents they were looking for a house in Beacon Hills, Claudia and Talia were ecstatic and they began the hunt immediately.   
“Your mom just sent over a shit ton of listings,” Stiles informed Derek as he sat beside his mate.   
“Anything good?” Derek asked, not bothering to look away from the TV. If Stiles needed his undivided attention his husband would definitely not be shy in asking for it-or rather, demanding it. Stiles was good at that.   
“Not really. Remember how we said we kind of wanted a biggish house. Well she took that and fucking ran with it,” Stiles said. Derek watched for a moment as his husband chewed on the cap of the pen he was holding. “They’re all like nine bedrooms. And fucking yeah, that’d be nice, but they’re also fucking expensive.”   
Derek nodded. He knew that the houses they wanted were going to be expensive. That’s why he’d been saving up since he was fifteen here and there. So he could buy the best house possible for his mate and future pups. “Remember when I told you, a long time ago, that I’d been setting aside money for a house? Why don’t we dip into that? That will help,” He offered shyly. Derek knew that even though Stiles was an Omega that didn’t mean that he had to be taken care of but dammit, he wanted to. He wanted to pamper his husband. Was that too much to ask for? Derek didn’t think so.  
“Oh my god, I completely forgot! Is that even a possibilty? Is there enough because the houses your mom is looking at are up there,” Stiles stressed and then looked to Derek with wide questioning eyes.   
“Um yeah. There should be. Want to check?” Derek asked, nervous. What if Stiles didn’t think it was enough? What if Stiles thought it was too much?   
“Can we?!” As the conversation went on Stiles sounded more and more excited every second.   
Derek nodded solemnly and pulled Stiles’ laptop into his own lap, going to the bank’s website and entering their passwords and account number. When it pulled up he double checked to make sure it was right before shoving it back at Stiles.   
“Holy shit,” the Omega whispered reverently. “That’s a lot of money.” He paused before looking back at Derek and smacking the Alpha in the chest, to which the older man replied with a gentle growl. “What the fuck Der? You never told me you put away this much!” But Stiles didn’t sound mad, just shocked.   
Derek still felt sheepish. “Wanted to provide for mate and pups,” He whispered and bowed his head. He stayed that way for a second before a finger hooked under his chin and lifted it up so Derek’s eyes met Stiles’.   
“I know. And you are. We are. It’s okay Der,” Stiles whispered quietly and lovigly, running his finger down the side of Derek’s neck until the flat of his palm sat against the right side of Derek’s neck, the hook of his pinky and the edge of his hand supporting his husbands face as Derek sank into the touch. He sighed at the warmth Stiles’ hand spread through his body. “Now let’s look at houses baby!” Stiles exclaimed, much like a young child. 

When they made a trip down to Beacon Hills they stayed in a hotel. They wanted privacy to discuss things and as much as they loved both of their families they both knew that privacy wasn’t an option in either of their childhood homes.  
Derek and Stiles dropped their bags in the room and Stiles flung himself onto the bed dramatically. “Derek-,” He whined. “I don’t want to go to my dad’s house,” Stiles sighed and looked up at Derek.   
“I know babe, but you haven’t see them in a long time.” They both knew he was right. For being only a few hours away from home six months away was a long time.   
“I know,” The Omega groaned again.   
“Let’s go. They were expecting us a half hour ago.” 

Derek managed to drag Stiles home and sighed as he had to give his husband a pep-talk to even get him to walk up to the front door. “C’mon baby,” He coaxed and shoved his mate ahead so he knew Stiles wouldn’t try to run. “Why aren’t you excited?” He asked, pausing outside of the house.   
“I don’t know, I just...I just don’t want to disappoint them,” He whispered and that just fucking broke his heart.   
“You won’t Stiles. I know you won’t.”   
They knocked on the door heavily and Derek let Stiles cling to his hand.   
Derek heard John and Claudia moving around inside the house until the door opened quietly. “Hi baby,” Claudia cried a little and moved to embrace her son and Derek dropped Stiles’ hand to allow the hug.   
“Hey momma,” Stiles soothed, running a shaking hand up and down his mother’s back. Derek watched as his mate tried to force down the shaking and tiny whimpers that Derek could hear at the back of Stiles’ throat.   
“Why don’t you boys come inside?” Claudia invited and held open the door once Derek’s mate and his mother separated. “And Derek, how are you?” She asked, pulling him into a hug and letting go after a quick moment.   
“Good Mrs. Stilinski. Glad to be home,” He offered truthfully and picked up Stiles’ hand and squeezed it tightly.   
“Glad to have you,” John interupted the moment as Derek led Stiles into the living room. “I hear you’re looking for a house here in town?”   
There was something off about the way John said it that rubbed Derek the wrong way. It sounded as if John was talking to an acquaintance that he’d ran into at the grocery store and that hurt Derek and he imaged it hurt Stiles even more.   
“Yeah. Now that I’m done with school Der and I kinda wanna move back home. Mom and Talia have been a lot of help.”   
John nodded and looked at Stiles. Derek could smell the discomfort rolling off Stiles and he made to intervene. He engaged John in a conversation about the serial killer in Boston and felt a grateful squeeze to the thigh. 

After dinner on the way back to the hotel, Derek could tell Stiles was stuck in his mind. “Babe?” Derek inquired hesitantly.   
“Huh?” Stiles looked back and his eyes widened and clarified. “Oh sorry. I just...I was thinking, was it weird? Tonight? Wasn’t it weird being home?” Stiles asked, looking a little stressed and almost confused.   
“Yeah, I guess.” Derek had noticed that John had been awkward around his own son and that hurt Derek, but he didn’t want to add to Stiles’ dangerous thoughts.   
“My mom seemed glad to see us,” Stiles whispered and shit Derek knew that tone. That tone meant Stiles’ brain was in a bad place. Derek knew that Stiles had struggled with feeling loved by his father because he was an Omega. Stiles had always been self-conscious and harbored low self-esteem and anytime Stiles’ voice had that tone, Derek now knew to nip it in the bud.   
“Of course she was. She missed you and she’s ready for you to be back home.” He made sure he said it with finality and Stiles didn’t question it. 

Derek and Stiles snuggled under the covers, Derek’s arm tight around his mate’s waist and making sure that Stiles was pressed against him warmly. “I love you,” He whispered. He knew he didn’t say it enough. He’d never said it enough, their entire lives, but he knew Stiles knew it anyways and most of the time that was enough for him. But here, being with Stiles away from home in their home town gave Derek pause. He was uncomfortable and craved the assertion of affection.   
“I love you too,” Stiles’ was said much more assured. 

 

The couple stayed in Beacon Hills for a week and had yet to find anything. Everytime they went to see a house either he didn’t like the house or Stiles didn’t and it was making their lives fucking difficult.   
Stiles was complaining loudly to Laura who was visiting for the summer. “God I just want a fucking house! Is that too fucking much to ask for?” He groaned. Derek rubbed Stiles’ back gently and kindly. “Like C'mon man!”   
Derek could relate.   
“You ever thought about the old pack house? It’s not that far from here and it had plenty of rooms. Like eight I think?” Laura supplied, burping her babies’ and putting the little boy’s back.   
Stiles froze beneath Derek’s moving hand. “Derek,” Stiles gasped.   
Derek nodded. 

“Mom, Dad, can we talk with you?” Derek asked as Stiles wrung his hands tightly.   
“Sure hon’, what do you wanna’ talk about?” Talia sat on the loveseat and yanked James to sit down with him.   
“Well, you know we’ve been looking for a house right? Well, we’ve been thinking about maybe, if you’d let us, buying the old pack house,” Derek offered and shrank back into the couch and into Stiles touch that rested lightly on his thigh and squeezed in a gentle show of affection.   
“Oh my god! That’s a fantastic idea! Of course, you can have it! No talk about buying it. It’s yours.”   
Derek sighed and Stiles nearly sobbed in relief.


End file.
